Vow to Destroy
by Packersfan12
Summary: Sequel to Vow to Protect! With their excommunication from the League, Hooks, Bane, and Barsad find themselves heading halfway around the world to Gotham City. Bane promises to rid the city of the wealthy corruption, but in turn becomes corrupted himself. Will Hooks be able to live with the monster he has become? Bane/O.C.
1. Prolouge

The city was silent.

Gotham City, always alive with traffic and people crowding the streets no matter the time of day. Gotham City, where corruption ruled the streets and the pure of heart suffered. Gotham City, no longer alive and corrupted by the wealthy, but dead and ruled by those who would live to see its downfall.

Hooks Moltisanti sat cross legged in the middle of a four way intersection. Normally a person would only do that if they had a death wish, but cars had long ago disappeared from the streets of Gotham. She glanced at her surroundings, various buildings were still aflame from the recent release of criminals from Black Gate Prison, who deemed it their right to set them on fire. The road around her was leveled in places, chunks of concrete lay strewn about no doubt the result from the bombs Bane had set off. There wasn't a single person found wandering the streets, they were all holed up in their homes hoping Bane's men or a criminal wouldn't find them. Occasionally some would come out and line up in front of a soup kitchen for their only meal they would have that day.

Hooks listened intently, hoping to hear one shred of laughter, of happiness. The only thing she heard was the rumble of nearby tumblers and the occasional gunshot. She sighed, knowing that somehow, in some way, no matter how big or small, this was partly her fault.

On her lap sat an iPad, the screen frozen with an image of Bane. She had been watching the news broadcast of Bane's Black Gate speech, where he read Police Comissioner Gordan's speech about Harvey Dent. The true Harvey Dent. She had paused it when they had panned in so all you could see was Bane and the two people behind him.

Her and Barsad.

The reason she had paused it was because of the startling image of Bane. His eyes held darkness and hate, his stance stating that he was ready for anything anyone dared throw at him.

Behind him Barsad stood stoically beside her. He too had changed from the fun-loving prankster, to a lethal killing machine. His face was placid, but she could see the traces of a hidden smirk. He too stood in the same stance as Bane, his rifle held close to his chest, index finger tracing the trigger should anything go wrong.

Nothing would go wrong though, the power of Bane's presence alone would put anyone on edge. No one was safe in Bane's presence aside from Hooks and Barsad. But hooks was beginning to think even they weren't safe anymore.

Hooks twisted in her spot to watch a tumbler speed down the street behind her. She hoped whoever they were after now got away.

She glanced back down at the iPad and frowned. If only she could go back to the day they had started planning Gotham's demise. Or the day they had brought down the CIA's plane carrying Dr. Pawel.

Hooks thought back to that day. She could feel the truck bumping as Barsad steered it toward the waiting plane. She and Bane sat in the backseat, their heads covered with black sacks.

She could smell the fuel of the truck, feel it bumping as they tore through the field, and suddenly she was back to that day. The day everything changed.

**Yay! I finally got the first chapter up! :D This is just the prologue to my story, so that's why it's a little short. Don't worry though, they'll be the same as the chapters in Vow to Protect.  
**

**As you can see, the title is Vow to Destroy. I had come up with that title a long time ago and was pretty sure that's the one I was going to use. There was a Guest review that also suggested Vow to Destroy, so I just wanted to say Gracias! Great minds think alike! Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone else that suggested titles. They were very appreciated and creative! You guys are awesome!  
**

I** hope this chapter isn't too bad, and I'm hoping I can get as many reviews as last time! I love hearing feedback from you, and it encourages me so much to write more!  
So please! Read, review, do what you want! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

The truck bumped it's way along through the field in an unusually quiet mountainside. It's destination was just ahead of them in the form of a small jet, waiting for its departure. There were six occupants inside, two of them with black sacks over their heads. One of the occupants was none other than Hooks Moltisanti herself, wishing she could see where it was they were going. Of course she had ran the plan through her head more than a million times, and had run it through with her good friend Barsad, who was the driver of the beater of a truck. Next to her sat Bane, her best friend, protector, and lover. He too, was hooded with a black sack.

Hooks felt the truck slow to a stop, and she sighed in relief that her head would not be contacting the roof of the truck anymore. She heard Barsad move and then say, "Good luck guys." Then the truck door opened and closed.

One of the other two hired mercenaries said, "You guys have balls, that's all I can say." Hooks smiled even though he couldn't see it, but stayed silent so as not to give away her identity to Dr. Pavel. Dr. Pavel was sitting in the seat in front of her, probably shaking and wide eyed, no doubt scared out of his mind. What he thought he knew was that he was boarding the CIA's plane that would deliver him to safety somewhere in the United States. Safety, because he had none other than the man next to her, Bane, hot on his trail. What he didn't know, was that with Bane hunting him, nowhere was safe.

The doors to the truck opened, and men started shouting to get out. Unknown hands grabbed Hooks by her shoulders and roughly drug her out of the truck. "Just me. Slim says good luck too." She heard Barsad say so quiet she almost missed it.

"What's this?" She heard someone ask. "They're followers of Bane." Barsad said with a slight accent, "Thought you might be interested in getting some information." "I'll call it in!" The other voice said enthusiastically, "Get them aboard!" Hooks allowed a new set of hands to push her up into the plane.

The doors sealed shut behind her, and she was forced to her knees. She felt a presence beside her and knew it was Bane.

"The flight plan I just called in lists me, my men, Dr. Pavel here, but only one of you!" She heard the enthusiastic voice say again. She heard a loud noise, and wind rushed through the airplane, signalling they had opened a door. "First one to talk gets to stay on my aircraft!"

Hooks felt herself being drug over to the door. For a moment her whole upper half was suspended above nothing by a set of hands. "Who paid you to grab Dr. Pavel?" The main voice shouted in her face. Hooks stayed silent, and there was a long pause before a gunshot echoed in front of her face.

"He didn't fly so good!" The main man shouted, and Hooks was pushed down into a kneeling position again, understanding that they said it to make it look like she was pushed out of the plane. She heard rustling again as they drug Bane to the door.

"Tell me about Bane!" Main man shouted, "Why does he wear the mask?" Again there was no answer to his questions, "A lot of loyalty for a hired gun!"

"Well perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane." Hooks said loudly. It had been part of the plan that she would be discovered first.

She heard them close the door and the suffocating wind died down to nothing. The only thing she heard was the droning of the engine. "At least you can talk!" Main man said, "Who are you?" "

It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan." Hooks said. There was a short pause before her hood was lifted from her head, revealing main man's face. She smirked at him, giving him her best evil, seductive look.

"Who are you, Bane's lovely assistant?" Main man asked.

"Something like that." She said.

"He doesn't strike me as someone who would put their trust in a woman." Main man said, then, "No offense." after she gave him a glare.

"Then you obviously don't know me." she smiled.

"Bane, why does he wear the mask?" Main man asked.

"I don't know," Hooks said, "why don't you ask him? He's sitting right next to me."

A look of shock flared across his face as he looked at Bane's figure next to her. Slowly he reached up and removed the sack from Bane's head. "No one cared who I was till I put on the mask." Bane said, his eyes boring into main man's. "If I pull that off will you die?" Main man asked.

"It would be extremely painful." Bane said.

"You're a big guy."

"For you."

"Was getting caught part of your plan?" Main man asked nervously.

"Of course!" Bane said enthusiastically.

"Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours." Hooks said, "We had to find out what he told you."

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Dr. Pavel cried from the front of the plane.

The plane started shaking like it was hitting turbulence. Hooks looked up and smiled, knowing Barsad and the others had caught up with their plane. The soldiers on board looked around nervously, glancing through the windows. "Well congratulations," Main man said with his arms spread, "you got yourself caught! Now what's the next step of your master plan?"

"Crashing this plane," Bane said, and Hooks saw the black clad men drop down from above them, the sound of them attaching cables reverberating through the plane, "With no survivors!" Bane shouted, jumping up and breaking the bonds that held his wrists. Hooks did the same, easily snapping the bonds tied around her wrists.

The men outside shot through the windows, hitting some of the soldiers. Bane punched main man in the face, catching him off guard. Hooks kicked one man in the face and he skittered down the aisle of the plane. Suddenly she felt herself sliding forward as their plane started pulling the CIA's into a vertical angle.

She swung herself in between a row of seats and watched as the CIA agents fell to the top of the plane. Bane hung from a seat, looking down at the others, then suddenly let go to land with his feet on either side of the aisle seats. A loud crack erupted as the tail end of the plane was ripped off, and Bane's men lowered themselves into the plane suspended by cables.

A bag was lowered with them, and they stopped just above Bane. He was handed an IV, and Bane grabbed a screaming Dr. Pavel, roughly jabbing it into his arm. Hooks rummaged around inside the body bag and found a harness, handing it to Bane when he was finished drawing Pavel's blood.

"Hey!"

Hooks looked up to see Barsad holding a hand out to her. She took it, holding on to him for dear life, "Nice of you to drop in!" She shouted above the roaring wind.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood." Barsad said with a grin.

"Bane!" Hooks shouted.

He looked up and nodded, grabbing Pavel who was still screaming. Bane fastened the harness she had given him around Pavel and then suddenly shouted, "No!" She looked further past him to see another of his men putting a harness on himself, "They expect one of us in the wreckage brother!"

The other man took the harness off and asked, "Have we started the fire?"

"Yes, the fire rises!" Bane said, and motioned for the others to leave.

"Ready?" Barsad shouted.

Hooks looked down at Bane who was shouting, "Calm down doctor, now's not the time for fear," he paused, "that comes later."

Hooks smiled and nodded, and then Barsad pushed a button on his cable that sent them rushing upward. She looked down to where Bane and Pavel hung suspended and watched as Bane pushed a button. The CIA plane disconnected from theirs, falling to the earth below.

She held onto Barsad, and looked down to Bane, their eyes meeting. She smiled, holding a thumbs up. He too, held a thumbs up, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

_**Woofta, this was kind of long! But I wanted to stay as close to this scene as possible because it was one of my favorites! :D I know Hooks didn't do much, but she had to be there or it just wouldn't be an interesting chapter! **_

_**I hope this got a little more interesting than my last chapter, but as I said before that was the opening one, and sometimes those aren't all too interesting. **_

_**So read, review, do what you want! :D**_


End file.
